Video processing may include operations such as encoding, transcoding, etc. that can leverage different types of processors to support real-time applications. These applications can include high definition (HD) protocols such as HD broadcast, HD multi-node video conferencing, multi-format video transcoding, etc. Unfortunately, multiprocessor systems commonly provision diverse processor, which are manufactured by different vendors. For example, Digital Signal Processors (DSPs), graphics processors, and multi-core processors may not share a common high-speed interface, which is usually employed to share the enormous volume of real-time data. Moreover, these processors do not share a common protocol for synchronization purposes. Accordingly, the ability to provide a scalable system with clusters of processors that can accommodate different applications in a network environment presents a significant challenge to component manufacturers, network operators, and service providers alike.